Mind Games Are Fun!
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the twenty-first official episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! and the fifth episode of season two. It was released on November 15th, 2017. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Kitto M, Rory F, George H-S and Josh S. Plot Teusday. Everyone except Zero goes to the portal room. Akin grabs one of the molemen and throws it through, then they all go through the portal. Unfortunately, they forget to calibrate it to the dwarf place where they were supposed to be retrieving the golem. They appear in a place with many metal grates and walkways, cargo racking, crates. Behind them, a large metal door. Violet begins clicking, attempting to use sonar, feeling two gangways above leading to corridors, and they get nothing behind the door at all. The rest of the area seems to be shaking ever so slightly. The first floor seems to connect together above, laid out like a galley with little Windows. Keira goes to investigate one of the crates. Mots tries to open the door. It has a touchscreen, which he examines, finding that the door is an airlock. Violet points out that the other side probably does not have air, so they should not open the door. She has a go at hacking the door, finding out that they are indeed aboard a space faring ship. She finds a crew list, and ship layout and everything. The crew appear to be very old - perhaps dead, alien, or in stasis. The party decides to split with Mots and Akio going to speak to the captain at the bridge ; and Keira and Violet going to engineering. Seems everyone must go through engineering to get to the bridge. There is a large special device which seems to dominate the room, also having a small panel in it, the floor is mesh, underneath can be seen many wires and pipes leading to it. There is a lot of machinery lining the walls and also tables. One wall is glass and something like a meeting room can be seen. Behind a glass panel Akio and Mots see a yellow line leading the way they want to go and follow into a main corridor with doors branching off. First series of doors seem to be restrooms, then there are ladders leading up, more generic rooms with not much in them, the door of the bridge and some downward ladders. Periodically along the walls are touch screen panels like downstairs. They go into the bridge and find someone sat in a swivel chair who swivels to face them and asks who the heck they are. Mots explains they are “from school” came here in a portal and thought it would be rude to wander the ship unannounced. The captain brings down several gun turrets from the ceiling given Mots is in his suit. There are several panels and spaceship displays, connected to a box labelled “Jezebel”. Some tinny voices ask Clarence, the captain it seems, if everything is okay, he says it's a rat. Clarence says so they just followed him home through an open portal?! Mots tells Clarence the others are in engineering. Meanwhile, Keira is looking around, and Violet creates an illusion for Keira that looks similar to the Angel and says, “My son?” Keira thinks this is his dad. The illusion tells him to find the person who killed his mother, and don't trust - then cuts off. Now Keira doesn't know what to think. Over the intercom, “You two, don't touch ANYTHING”. Then Clarence begins to escort Mots and Akio back to engineering to meet up with the others and try and get everyone back to school. He leads them back to the cargo hold and presses the panel, and escorts them back to the portal. Before they go, Keira asks about the illusion Violet created, (father, Kitheniel) but obviously the captain has no idea. Akio tells Clarence about the mole an and asks if he saw them. Everyone leaves. In the portal room, they find Zero, who has told the molemen there who went through the portal, barring Violet as she does not know her. The mole wrote these names down, and asks for Akio’s DC number and their class once they return. Akio Category:Episodes